


Lessons Unlearned

by bonk



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/bonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble exercise.Renee and Kate find it hard to keep apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Unlearned

“Wrong answer.” 

Kate’s smile is a devilish grin, perfect teeth pearl white outlined in a hue of crimson so red it bleeds. Her hands are knotted in Renee’s coat, lost inside a pair of knit mittens that Kate once told her had been made in Nepal or Mexico or the Andes or  _somewhere_  that believes a shade of electric pink flawlessly compliments that hue of green. Kate smells like things a thousand times fancier than Renee’s fanciest soap and this,  _this,_ Renee remembers, is why she fell in love.

 _Punish me_ , Renee begs with her eyes, brown locked so tightly with green as if looking away might lose them forever. Renee’s boots scuff the floor as she’s forced backwards. She relinquishes the control she may have never had in the first place and Kate’s full weight topples them. Renee’s back hits the wall roughly, pressed flush against a glass frame containing a poster that screams Kate’s support of Darkseid’s Bitch, live in concert.

Kate’s lips find her mouth, her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. Kate’s hands find everything else. 

And Renee realizes she will always have one question she will never answer right.


End file.
